Undercare
GGThePapytonFangirl |date = January 9 2018 |website = Wattpad (Story) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = |medium = Written Story |status = In Development}} Undercare is an AU created by Virgina the Papyton Fangirl on Quotev. : Backstory The humans and monsters both lived in peace on the surface. Two kings ruled their respective kind. King Asgore ruled over monsters, and King Sheldon ruled over humans. Sheldon had read about monsters more and more, right after, during a news interview, Asgore accidentally declared that monsters could absorb human souls. Sheldon found this concerning, and started to be wary of the monsters that were roaming with the humans. The human race started to discriminate the monsters, not allowing them in certain areas, on public transports, and not even in the same hospitals. Asgore started to get angry with this, since he knew that no monster would absorb a human soul on purpose. He declared war to Sheldon. No monster wanted to fight against the humans, no matter how much Asgore tried to convince them. Besides, nobody else was trained with magic. It was hundreds to thousands against one. Asgore got hurt badly very quickly, and all the monsters were forced underground upon his surrender. Asgore wasn't fond of humans after that point.. Until an innocent human child fell down. They had made friends with all of the monsters. Asgore started to believe in humanity being good, and maybe it was true that humans weren't all that bad. But then.. The humans made their way through the barrier from the surface, and spread through the Underground, killing every monster in sight, including the human child and their closest ally - the prince of monsters. Asgore lost hope after the humans left, finally satisfied. All the monsters had modifyed their outfits with a symbol. A human soul, with a monster soul right underneath it. It symbolized Human and Monster peace. Asgore gripped his shirt tightly where it was, and ripped it off. Toriel, the queen, tried to calm him down. Asgore fought back, and hit her across the face. Toriel fled to the Ruins, where she hid out as Asgore went insane, declaring that every human who fell would die, and if any monster or monsters were seen helping the human, they would also be sentenced to death. Humans fell, and humans died. Monsters helped, and monsters died. Asgore had gained so much LV over the years. Then, the last human fell. Pacifist Ending At the end of the Pacifist Route, the monsters stand by and beside Frisk, holding their hand. As everyone interlock hands, Frisk's determination spreads through everyone enough to make it possible for everyone to cross through the Barrier. As Asgore is not paying attention, everyone passes through the barrier as Asgore collapses to the ground in pitiful rage. Awaiting everyone on the surface is a beautiful sunset. Most of the monsters begin to run off into the forest to explore, meanwhile Frisk, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton all stay back to watch the sight for a while. Eventually, Toriel concludes it's getting late, and everyone goes back, minus Papyrus, who asks to be alone for a little bit. Mettaton begins to follow Toriel reluctantly, but hides in the trees, as she's concerned of Papyrus' well-being. Shortly after Papyrus thinks everyone's gone, he begins to talk to himself, rehearsing lines, speaking to his father who had died back Underground. Mettaton walks forward, genuinely worried, and begins to speak with Papyrus. The conversation ends with a heartfelt love confession and a kiss, and the two walk back to where everyone has begun setting up a little camp to rest for the night. That night, everyone falls asleep under the stars, and their new journey begins. Genocide run Toriel stops Frisk at the end of the corridor, telling them that they've been "acting awfully strange". She states that she's concerned about other monsters' safety, and Frisk's. Frisk enters a fight with her, and they can kill her in one hit. Frisk exits the Ruins, covered in dust. Sans recognizes it, and tries to fight Frisk. It's a difficult fight, and leaves Snowdin Forest trashed by the time he's dust. When Papyrus approaches, he realizes there's dust on Frisk as well, and flees. Frisk tries to see if he's at his home. When they check, the door's wide open, and there are footsteps. They look like sets of heels and boots - Mettaton and Papyrus had evacuated. The human fights and kills all the residents that were left of Snowdin, and make their way into Waterfall. They fight all the normal monsters there, but Undyne is not at the peak she is at (in Undertale). Alphys isn't there either. Frisk checks their home, and nobody's there, either. Now they get confused. They make their way through Hotland. They walk through the Abandoned Lab and the CORE. All the normal monsters. They get through the castle, and reach Judgement Hall. As soon as they enter, the door is blocked with layers of bones and spears. They save, and walk ahead. They see four silhouettes ahead of them. As they get closer, they turn out to be the ones that were missing. Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus and Mettaton, all there to fight together. The battle is almost impossible, but they finally cut everyone down. They proceed. They knew that Asgore would kill them, so they came up with an idea. They told Asgore about the resets, the timelines, and how everybody was so kind to them. They then reveal themselves as Chara, the first fallen human. Asgore believes it, and smiles. Chara offers to bring back Asriel with the souls from the barrier room. There were seven in there. Seven was enough to bring him back. Then, they would hold hands to pass through the barrier and live on the surface. Asgore agrees. Changes * Frisk returns to the ruins for dinner and rest, unless they call Toriel and tell her they'll be staying over at a friend's house (mostly Sans and Papyrus' house). * Frisk practices sign language with Toriel. They state that it's a way to calm themselves down in hard times. * Toriel eventually leaves the ruins with the help of Frisk persuading her. She still goes back to the Ruins to eat and sleep, unless she really feels like eating with the skeletons. * The beginning of Hotland and on is blocked off, since it is rumored to be a "danger area", meaning that Asgore patrols around there. Because of this, Mettaton lives next to Napstablook and Alphys lives with Undyne. The rest of Hotland's occupants live scattered across The Ruins, Snowdin, and Waterfall. * Gaster lives with Sans and Papyrus as their father. He was killed by Asgore because he was seen with Frisk. He was pushed into the depths of the waterfall (the one that seems to lead to nothingness), although still remains in everyone's memory. * Mettaton identifies as Female. * Papyrus was created in a laboratory by Sans and Gaster. He was created to be a weapon, although that plan was aborted after Gaster realized that he was only hurting the child and was no better than Asgore even though he was meant to destroy Asgore. Once the project is aborted, Gaster adopts Papyrus as his own child, and treats him like that. * Undyne's eye was shot out by the Justice soul (Jessica). * ^ Papyrus was with Undyne to witness her eye being shot out. At the time, they were both best friends. The tragedy landed them both in the hospital, and then separated until Frisk reunited them many years later. * Another soul is added into this AU. The soul of Courage, or the Pink soul. This trait is nearly as rare as Determination. Because of this add, it takes eight human souls to break the barrier. * Frisk is unable to perform a RESET after the Pacifist Route. * Mettaton frequently visits Sans and Papyrus' house to practice her magical ability. Being a ghost in a shell, she is made of ectoplasm. Skeletons are also made mostly of ectoplasm, she and the skeleton brothers conclude that she'd be able to use telekinetic powers like they can. Since then, they've been training her. * Papyrus' personality has changed; He's mature, caring, gentle and calm. Although sometimes he still shoots Sans a glare or two when he makes bad puns. * Mettaton's personality has also changed' she's timid and shy a lot, although sometimes is rather bright and cheerful. * Sans is rather outgoing and makes friends very easily. He often finds himself falling for multiple different people at the same time. * Papyrus suffers from PTSD, Anxiety and Depression, and has a hard time forgetting the past. He still tries to stay as positive as he can. * Undyne and Alphys are married. * There is a sickness that affects Monster SOULs called "Soul Downfall Syndrome". Monsters can either be born with it or develop it after an emotional Trauma. This syndrome affects the soul whenever the monster suffers something emotional, usually depressive breakdowns. The monsters that suffer from this normally are diagnosed with Depression or PTSD before or after the syndrome is diagnosed. It leaves non-fatal cracks in the soul, although it can be fatal if the cracks get worse over time. * ^ Mettaton and Alphys suffer from Soul Downfall. Mettaton's break is worse than Alphys', but none of them are at risk of death. Relationships Sans * Papyrus - "Brother" * Gaster - Father / Old Science Partner * Toriel - Friend / Romantic Interest * Alphys - Friend / Old Science Partner * Mettaton - Apprentice * Grillby - Friend / Romantic Interest Papyrus * Sans - "Brother" * Gaster - "Father" / Creator * Mettaton - Apprentice / Friend / Romantic Interest * Undyne - Best Friend / Old Friend Gaster * Sans - Son / Old Science Partner * Papyrus - "Son"/ Creation * Alphys - Science Partner / Friend * Asgore - Old Trainer Toriel * Sans - Friend / Romantic Interest * Asgore - Ex Husband / Worst Enemy * Frisk - Adopted Child Alphys * Undyne - Wife * Sans - Old Science Partner / Friend * Gaster - Science Partner / Friend * Mettaton - "Creation" / Old Friend * Asgore - Old Trainer / (Ex) Old Friend Undyne * Alphys - Wife * Asgore - Old Trainer * Papyrus - Best Friend / Old Friend Mettaton * Papyrus - Trainer / Friend / Romantic Interest * Sans - Trainer * Alphys - "Mother" / "Creator" / Old Friend * Gaster - Old (Substitute) Trainer Flowey (/ Asriel) * Toriel - Mother * Asgore - Father * Chara - Adopted Sibling / (Old) Best Friend * Frisk - Adopted Sibling / (Current) Best Friend Frisk * Toriel - Adoptive Mother / Caretaker (Ruins) * Sans - "Father" / Caretaker (Snowdin and Waterfall) / Friend * Flowey/Asriel - Adoptive Sibling / Best Friend * Papyrus - "Uncle" / Friend Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Written story